Darcy's Reactions
by DizzyforLizzie39
Summary: Reaction fic to Episode 60 of the Lizzie Bennet Diaries. What happens when Darcy takes up Lizzie's challenge?


Spoilers for Episode 60 if you haven't watched it! The Lizzie Bennet Diaries are owned by Hank Green and Bernie Su and all the awesome writers.

Summary: What happens when Darcy watches Lizzie's vlogs?

* * *

"You were unaware? Then why don't you watch my videos?!" Lizzie said.

Darcy stared at the camera, frozen in shock.

Lizzie turned off the camera and walked out of the office.

"WHAT THE EFF!?" She shouted. She went down to the parking lot and drove out.

Meanwhile, Darcy stared at the computer next to the camera. It was just an office computer, but it was clear that Lizzie used it.

"Alright Lizzie, maybe I will," he said.

He went onto YouTube and typed in "Lizzie Bennet" in the search bar.

The first thing he noticed was that Lizzie decided to publish what happened, if only for the sake of her viewers. The 308 number didn't scare him but the 100,000 subscribers and almost 9 million video views did.

"I might as well start from the beginning," he said.

He clicked on the link for the first episode "My Name is Lizzie Bennet." He watched the first five episodes and realized something by Episode 5: Jane did have a legitimate interest in Bing. And that Lizzie didn't really think that much of him even before they met.

Then he watched Episodes 6. He started taking notes about things Lizzie said. Then he saw Lydia and Lizzie's caricatured version of his conversation with Bing.

"Bing would probably be laughing right now," Darcy said.

And then he watched Episode 7. Darcy dropped his pen. "Okay, I definitely should've apologized for that. I didn't think she heard me."

He skipped to episode 12 so that he could see what Jane said about Bing.

"I can't believe that Jane can't say anything about me except my height," Darcy said. "Did I really not convey myself enough?"

He fast forwarded to the part where Lizzie talked about Darcy and Caroline. "Oh yeah. I spent that time talking to Caroline."

And again he jumped to Episode 15 and found out that Charlotte and Jane knew of his infatuation, but that Lizzie refused to believe him.

"I guess it didn't help that I spent the whole night fake texting," he said.

Darcy already knew that he had to tell Lizzie about what really happened with him and Wickham, but he had this sick curiosity inside him that wondered at how involved they were with each other. He jumped to Episode 23 because he remembered the night that Jane slept over at Netherfield after Bing's party.

"Only the deepest love…" Darcy mumbled. "Instead, I get her deepest hate."

He skipped again to Episode 28 which showed Jane and Bing together for the first time. He watched Jane's smiles towards Bing and how she laughed at Bing's attempt at being the soap opera version of a doctor.

Then he heard Jane say "That you're gonna be dead in 80 years."

Darcy looked up from his notes and watched the rest of the video. His eyes gasped at the last 30 seconds and at how Jane and Bing looked like they were about to kiss each other. For the first time, Darcy decided to look at the comments.

"Yikes. These people were really supportive of Jane. But she couldn't have really…"

Darcy shook his head and decided to skip ahead to whenever Wickham appeared in the videos in person. He facepalmed as he saw Wickham lewdly leer at the camera before taking off his shirt.

"No wonder Lizzie liked him better," he said.

The next video he saw on the page was something called Snickerdoodles and Jane seemed different in that one. He clicked on the video. He put down his pen as soon as Jane walked into Lizzie's room.

"It's just as I thought, Jane was totally okay with Bing leaving. Why does Lizzie seem so concerned?"

He penned notes as Lizzie and Jane continued to talk and while they pretended to be George and Lizzie.

"I would think that Jane would play George," he said.

Then he heard Jane say this: "I made you snickerdoodles."

Darcy looked up at the screen and listened intently to what Jane said.

The pen dropped to the floor.

"I threw those snickerdoodles away," he said. "But how did she find out?"

Browsing the videos again led him to discover that Fitz took part in Lizzie's videos.

Then he finally watched Episode 59. The day he walked in.

"I'm surprised that she didn't try to kill me. He fast-forwarded past Charlotte and Collins. The next scene he saw was Lizzie with a box behind her.

"You know what Darcy? She's not happy."

He listened to Lizzie reading Jane's various communications.

And fell out of the chair at the end of the video.

"I have a lot of explaining…and apologizing…to do," Darcy said as he picked himself up.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
